No olvides ver hacia adelante
by BGQueen
Summary: Jack está solo en el mundo. Alguien realmente malo le a quitado todo lo que tenía. Un pobre chico lleno de dolor y angustia no puede más. ¿Alguien que ha sufrido tanto puede llegar a amar y ser amado? Un AU sobre asesinos y criminales. Algunos personajes Ooc pero nada muy grave, lo prometo. Léanlo, por favor.


**NOTA: Este será mi primer fic con una temática un poco más seria de lo usual, casi siempre escribo sobre algo más relajado y chistoso, pero no sería una buena escritora sí no me pusiera retos de vez en cuando, ¿no es verdad? Como bien saben, uno debe de escribir de todo y con todo, ponerle corazón y amor a cada palabra, por supuesto. Espero disfruten la historia que en realidad será de prueba y error porque estos temas no son mis fuertes, como antes ya mencione, pero me voy a esforzar porque salga lo mejor posible.**

**Esto es un JackRabbit señoritas y si no les gusta esta pareja o el slash… lo siento mucho pero es mejor que ni habrán esto ya que es una pena informarles que es mi pareja preferida y una de las que más me inspiran, además de que soy buena con el slash.**

**Por obvias razones Bunny será humano, ya que de lo contrarió… el trasero de Jack sufriría bastante, y nadie quiere eso.**

**Gracias por leer la nota. Su autora se los agradece, espero que les guste, disfrútenlo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Gracias.**

* * *

No olvides ver hacia delante.

Dio vuelta en la esquina justo cuando el autobús escolar había iniciado su marcha y se iba dejando detrás de él una pequeña nube de humo gris y un rechinante sonido de acero chocando con acero. Bufó, todas las mañanas era lo mismo, no faltaba ni un día en el que llegará tarde y tuviera que verse obligado a correr para no llegar tarde a la primera clase, que en verdad no le servía de nada. En serio, ¿quién necesitaría la clase de deportes alguna vez en su vida? Dudaba en serio que algo de lo que aprendió ahí fuera a salvarle la vida algún día. Miro por donde se había ido el autobús, que ya estaba al menos a cinco cuadras de donde estaba él, y suspiro frustrado y asqueado, miro el reloj de su muñeca, una leve onda de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Aún era temprano, no tendría que correr contra reloj hoy. Sus piernas vibraron en un silencioso gracias y su cabeza dejo de palpitar por el estrés. Algo bueno le había pasado al fin, ya era bastante ese pequeño golpe de suerte considerando que vivía en un universo donde jamás se salía con la suya. Nunca. Aunque quizás eso era mayormente su culpa, no era buena idea ir provocando al mundo haciendo travesuras o bromas a personas que en realidad no se lo buscan (o unas que en realidad se lo merecen, pero ese no es su trabajo). Lo entendía, seguro el karma le estaba cobrando cada una de esas acciones con todo e intereses, él se lo había buscado y ya no podía hacer nada. Nadie podía pelear contra el mundo y eso de las fuerzas cósmicas o mágicas, alguna de esas patrañas eran las que se encargaban de hacer su vida un poco más miserable cada día.

Acomodo la gorra de su suéter azul sobre su cabeza y escondió un poco su rostro y cabello. Odiaba que la gente lo mirara raro por el color tan singular de su cabello y piel, además de que más de un chico o una chica se quedaban absortos mirando fijamente sus ojos. Su madre solía decirle que eran como dos zafiros, preciosos y puros llenos de inocencia infantil, y ahora no eran más que dos bloques de hielo. Vacíos como él mismo. Desde la muerte de sus padres aquellos ojos nunca más volvieron a brillar y su cálida sonrisa jamás volvió a aparecer en sus labios. Ya no era feliz, ya no era inocente ni un niño. Sencillamente había dejado de ser Jack Frost. Ya no había más de ese dulce y travieso niño que aún creía en el Hada de los Dientes con todo su corazón, ya no había más de eso. Se lo habían arrancado de las manos sin piedad, obligándolo a crecer demasiado pronto, grabando con letras grandes que el Hada de los Dientes no existía, ni el Conejo de Pascua o Santa Claus, que lo había perdido todo y estaba solo en el mundo, solo y lleno de miedo. ¿Qué haces cuando pasa eso? Sobrevives, creces y olvidas. Pero no, el pequeño Jack jamás olvido, y su corazón le decía cada día que el asesino de sus padres también lo buscaba a él, Jack dejaría que lo encontrará y haría exactamente lo mismo que él hizo: le destrozaría los sueños, la esperanza y fe de algo mejor. No iba a rendirse y tampoco dejaría que el ganará. Claro que no. No había más opciones o espacio para arrepentirse, Jack lo sabía y aunque aún fuera pequeño y torpe no iba a dejar intimidarse por nadie. Iba a lograr su cometido, no por él, por supuesto que no, esto ya no era por egoísmo y una venganza ciega, lo haría por su padre y su madre que no habían echó más que darle una vida llena de amor y esperanza. Ellos eran inocentes y no tuvieron piedad, bien: Jack tampoco la tendría.

Un silbido rompió el pacifico silencio que rodeaba a Jack, no dudo en girarse y enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de él, ansioso de verse romperle la nariz al maldito que había arruinado su vida, pero no había nada. El callejón detrás de él estaba vacío y misteriosamente oscuro. Algo andaba mal, lo sentía en su pecho y nunca, nunca se equivocaba. Un ruido más lo hizo retroceder sólo un paso hacia atrás. No se movió y por un momento también dejo de respirar.

''Jack…''

Parpadeo. Esa… esa había sido la voz de su madre llamándolo.

-No… no puede ser. No es real… -susurro entre dientes asustado.

''Jack…''

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció de puro terror, su garganta se cerro de golpe haciéndolo toser e inclinarse un poco sobre sus rodillas.

''Jack… Jack… ¡Jack! ¡JACK!''

-¡NO!... ¡Basta!... déjenme solo, ¡déjenme solo, maldita sea! –gritó furioso, aturdido y triste. Cubrió sus oídos con sus dos manos. El dolor que recorría su cuerpo era indescriptible, la tristeza lo sumergía cada vez más a un abismo oscuro y frío. Estaba solo. Estaba tan solo en el mundo.

''Jack…''

El adolescente cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ya no podía más. Su alma estaba agonizando y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Quería llorar como cuando era un pequeño y las cosas no salían como él quería y acababa haciendo un berrinche… pero ya no era un niño. Esto no era una travesura más que le había salido mal. Esto era real como el aire que respiraba, sus padres de verdad no estaban ahí y jamás volverían a estarlo. Jamás los vería otra vez, nunca los tocaría o abrazaría, ya no estaban.

-Todo es tu culpa… -apretó sus manos contra su cabeza estirando su cabello, causándole un agudo dolor-. Todo es tu maldita culpa, bastardo. Te mataré… voy a matarte… voy a…

El silbido volvió a escucharse pero esta vez más claro y cerca, Jack levanto sus ojos del suelo y vio claramente a una persona apuntándole en el callejón oscuro, apenas una silueta de algún hombre muy alto y fornido. Algo se estrelló en el pavimento junto a él y supo en seguida que había sido sin necesidad de verlo: un disparo. Jack no se movió, estaba en shock, congelado en el suelo con algunas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. El hombre movió su mano y Frost supo que era lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Un nuevo silbido se escucho y la bala fue expulsaba, sin embargo Jack no se movió ni un centímetro.

¿Iba a ser así de fácil? ¿Iban a matarlo así de simple? Estaba muerto, podía sentirlo en sus entrañas. Ya no había más, ya no había una salida. Estaba acabado.

''Lo siento mamá… papá, yo no pude… no pude…''

El mundo se detuvo, incluso pudo ver la bala acercarse en cámara lenta. Su vida apareció en su mente en sólo dos segundo, cada risa, llanto y alegría se formaron frente a sus ojos, incluso la muerte de sus padres y las últimas palabras de su madre que lo hacían poder soportar un poco mejor el infierno en el que estaba sometido a vivir día a día.

''Vive mi niño. Se lo que tienes que ser. Vive''

No iba a cumplir esa promesa, pensó con amargura, no iba a poder cumplirla.

''Lo siento…''

La bala rasgo el aire y se acerco con más rapidez al pecho de Jack. Era el fin.

''Jack…''

-¡Chico! –gritó alguien cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué…?

Alguien embistió su cuerpo con violencia hacia el lado contrario. El disparo nunca llegó a su pecho y la bala no llegó a rozarle nada. No a él.

-Mierda… -murmuro su salvador con la voz ronca y contraída.

-¡Dios mío!

El disparo no llegó. La muerte no se lo llevo con sus crueles y frías garras. Estaba con vida pero, no podía evitar pensarlo, ¿cuánto iba a durarle?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Déjenme reviwes, espero que les guste. Y me disculpo por cualquier error que haya tenido, no fue intencional, lo juro. **


End file.
